Unexpected guest
by Guana
Summary: Applebloom meets a new friend and he's not a pony.   -NOT human in Equestria fic-  *COMPLETED* !- Important message at the end -!
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hi everybrony! This is my first fanfic so please Read & Review.

. . . . .

Applebloom was sitting on a hill above Sweet Apple Acres, watching the moon. She had tears in her eyes. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't help Applejack and Big Macintosh in apple bucking. She was too small yet. Any time she tried to buck an apple tree not a single leaf would move. She felt so weak and helpless around her family.

"Everypony in mah family is special. Applejack is the strongest mare in all Ponyville. Big Mac can buck the tree even by touchin' it. Ah can't. Ah'm just a little filly and ah can't help in anythin'!" she thought aloud, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What should ah do?"

"I ask myself this question every day" She heard a manly voice coming from nearly bushes.

"Who is here? Are ya spyin' me?" She asked a little worried but angry at the same time.

"No, It just happened that I was here when you came"

"Uh... Ok. Why don't ya come out now?" Applebloom asked curiously. Why is he hiding when she know he is there?

"I... I'm..." The voice sounded nervous "Well, listen, I don't look normal and I don't want to scare you" He said lowering his voice at the end. She could sense that this creature was very shy.

"Aww c'mon. It can't be that bad" She said with a smile.

After the event with Zecora she learnt that she shouldn't judge the book by its cover. At first she was scared of her, but later everypony saw that she is very nice zebra. This pony could be in the same situation.

She heard that shy manly voice again "I'm not sure about this..."

"If ya don't go out ah will come for ya" Applebloom said in a playful tone. She stood up and started walking towards the bushes where the mysterious pony was hiding.

"WAIT!" The creature suddenly shouted.

She stepped back with wide eyes. This time the voice sounded different. It was like growling.

"Um... Sorry for yelling at you but... you really shouldn't see me" Now it was shy again.

She sat and smiled. "Don't worry, ah won't run away, ah promise! Ah'm sure it's not that bad"

The pony in bushes stayed silent. After short moment Applebloom continued:

"Ah don't care how ya look like. The most important thing is personality. And ah think you are very nice" She said looking on the bushes and trying to saw the creature she was talking to.

"You do? Well... Okay. But please don't scream" Said the voice.

Applebloom could hear that he's very nervous about that. After a few seconds she saw a move in the direction she was looking. Slowly from the bushes some creature started walking towards her. A creature she thought she'll never see in her life. Her eyes widened in surprise and fear.

"Wow..."

A/N

Just reuploaded chapter. I added Applebloom's accent and fixed some mistakes.

~Guana


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Applebloom couldn't believe her eyes. Right in front of her was standing a real, living wolf. He was looking pretty much like Winona but bigger and more dangerous. He had black fur with white stripe from muzzle to chest and no mane. He also had big claws on his paws. Applebloom saw that he was about her high.

Zecora told her a lot about that race. Wolves are very dangerous. They have sharp claws, huge teeth and strong legs. This here must be very young.

Zecora also told her that wolves eat meat. That was the most scary thing about him. She didn't know if he wanted to kill and eat her. Anyway, she wanted to talk with him. If he attacks her, she will run away. She is very fast.

He looked like he wouldn't attack. He was just sitting there, his head hanging low, his eyes closed. Applebloom looked at him. She decided to break the silence.

"Um... My name's Applebloom. What's yours?" She asked in the most calm and friendly tone she could.

The wolf opened his eyes and looked at her. His eyes were dark brown, almost black. He blinked few times and smiled, showing his teeth. It wasn't like Zecora described. They were big, but not as sharp as she expected. They were almost like her own. Moment later the wolf spoke

"I'm Gabriel…"

Applebloom smiled but not because she was happy. This name was funny for her. Very unusual and weird. Gabriel didn't seem to notice this.

"You are not afraid of me?" He asked. His voice was very happy now. It reminded her of Scootaloo's voice when she talked about Rainbow Dash and her tricks.

"Of course not. There's no reason why ah should be afraid of ya" She said smiling kindly.

His smile disappeared with a blink of an eye. "So you don't know who am I?" He asked sadly. He thought that if she knew what wolf is, she would run away. He didn't want her to go. Finally he could talk with somepony and she seemed very nice. He haven't company in a few weeks and he didn't want to scare her.

Finally she said something that surprised him.

"Ah know". She got up and started walking towards him, what surprised him even more. If she know who he is, why she's not scared? 'Maybe she think that I'm some weird-looking pony?' He thought.

Applebloom came closer and sat next to him.

"Ya are a wolf"

Now he was fully surprised. Applebloom continued.

"But ah know ya won't hurt me. Ah can see now that ya aren't bad"

It was something new to him. They have known each other for a few minutes and she already trusted him. He smiled again and looked on the night sky. It was really beautiful night with full moon, the stars were shining brightly.

They were sitting for a while in silence, watching Luna's masterpiece. Finally Applebloom spoke "Ya seem very young. How old are ya?"

Gabriel wanted to lie about his age. If she knows how old is he she would tell her family and he would have to go back to home. He really didn't want to… At least not now.

But she trusted him. He couldn't just lie to her, so he decided to tell the truth.

"I'm 8 years old" He told her. When he saw how she looked at him he quickly added "But please, don't tell anypony"

Applebloom turned her head towards the moon again.

"Don't worry, ah won't" She said smiling. "Ah'm 8 too" She added.

Gabriel smiled even more. "Thank you Applebloom"

She smiled at him. They were looking at each other for a moment. Applebloom then looked at the horizon. Sun was about to rise.

"Ah have to go home now. Will ya be here in the evenin'?" She asked him with hope in her voice "Ah want to know ya better" .

Gabriel looked at her surprised. She was the first pony he talked to for so long, and she wanted to meet him again. He felt very nice… It was the feeling he didn't experienced in years. It was acceptance.

He quickly answered her "Yes, of course"

She smiled at him. "See ya in the evenin'"

Applebloom turned around and started trotting away. Applejack will wake up in a few minutes to start working, so she had to hurry up. On her way home she started to think about Gabriel. He was very nice. Zecora told her that they are very aggressive, rude and bloodthirsty. He was different. He was shy, kind and friendly. What he was doing here in Sweet Apple Acres? She decide not to think about this until evening.

Gabriel was sitting on the hill watching Applebloom gone. He really hoped she will be back.

A/N 

Next reupload. There were many mistakes I had to fix. R&R please :)

~Guana


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next evening after supper Applebloom had to go to bed. She was laying about half an hour when her sister came to check her. When Applejack saw that she is sleeping she closed the door and walked to her own room. As soon as Applebloom heard the door closed she opened her eyes and woke up.

She carefully walked to the door. She opened it and started walking slowly through the corridor, trying to not wake up anypony. When she got outside her home she started galloping to the hill. It was on the other side of apple orchard.

When she finally got to the place she saw that nopony was there. She sat in the same place that yesterday. After few minutes of waiting she saw some move in bushes.

"Gabriel?" She asked curiously.

The wolf poked his head out of the bush. "Oh... Hi Applebloom. Sorry for this but I heard somepony is coming so I decided to... hide here for a moment" He told quietly, not looking in her eyes.

"Really?" She asked him sarcastic.

"Yeah. I was just hiding and... stuff" He told still not looking on Applebloom.

"Don't lie to me. Ah can see when somepony's lyin' "

Gabriel looked at her. He expected to see look of disappointment, maybe even anger. But he saw that she was smiling kindly. It caused him to smile too. His smile disappeared as soon as he remembered why he was in this bushes.

"Come closer, I will show you" He told her and turned to the bushes. He walked inside and Applebloom was behind him.

When they were in the bushes Applebloom saw a little camping. There was a hammock, little log near the tree, which was used as a chair and a small fireplace in the middle.  
>She gave Gabriel a puzzled look. When he saw this he quickly explained "I'm living here since last week". When he said that Applebloom saw that he was almost crying. She came close an sat in front of him.<p>

"Why? What happened?" She asked him curiously. She could guess what happened: he escaped from home. Now she know why he is here and not deep in Everfree Forest. Gabriel sighed.

"It's a long story..."

"We have all night to talk" She said smiling.

He sighed again. "Okay, let's sit near fireplace. It will keep us warm"

He walked near the fireplace. Inside was a few still glowing pieces of logs. He put some branches on it, poured some weird liquid and blow a few times. Suddenly all branches started to burn.

Applebloom was amazed, and looked on Gabriel curiously. He ignored her stare an started talking.

"Back in my village in Everfee Forest I had many problems. Other wolves laughed at me because I was a bookworm and I was very weak. I didn't like talking with them. They were very rude. They talked to me only when they wanted homework or money. In home wasn't better. My father always told me that I am useless. You see, I haven't sharp teeth or claws like others. I couldn't eat meat and go hunting with him. I also didn't like the idea of killing animals. I really like them. And blood is disgusting for me. You can guess that my father wasn't happy with this. He tried to 'Make a man out of me' and he was taking me on every hunting. I couldn't do anything but watching. It was awful when everyone attacked some animal. Blood was everywhere. Sometimes I just run away, but later my father shouted at me. It wasn't very nice." He started sobbing "Once I found a little ferret near my house and I decided to take care of it. It was boy and I called him Lucas... When my father found him he... he k-killed him in front of me... And it was just too much!" He started crying now.

He was sitting there for a moment, crying quietly. Suddenly he felt something weird. He opened his eyes and saw what it was. He was very surprised when he saw that it was Applebloom. She was hugging him. He stared at her for a moment. Then he returned the hug.

"It's okay now. Now you are here. Nopony will judge you" She was comforting him. Her voice was full of compassion. "Th-thank you" He said hugging her tighter.

"But you can't stay here"

Gabriel broke the hug. "What? Why..?" . He couldn't believe in what he just heard. He trusted her, he told her everything and now she wanted him to go away. Something was wrong here.

When Applebloom saw his expression she quickly added "Ah mean not here in this bushes. Somepony will found you soon if you stay here. Ah think ah know better place. Nopony is usin' it anyway. Do you want to see this?" She asked with excitement.

Gabriel had very wide smile. She didn't want him to go. She even wanted him to stay. She was caring about him. It was very nice feeling. He hugged her again.

"Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!" He shouted in joy.

Applebloom laughed. "Okay enough of this, let's go" She said turning around, ready to walk back to her house.

Gabriel poured some water on the fire. He untied his hammock and hided it on the bush. Then he stayed and looked on this. It looked like he has never been here before.

He then turned to Applebloom. She nodded and they came out of bushes. They looked at the sky. There was still few hours of night.

"Sooo... Where are we going now?"

"To my home" She said with a smile.

He stopped suddenly and stared at her. She looked at him and giggled. "Don't worry ah have plan" She said proudly. They started walking through apple orchard. Gabriel was worried but he trusted Applebloom.

What could possible go wrong?

A/N

I tried to write Applebloom's accent but I didn't know how. It somepony could PM me about this I would be grateful. And please leave a review.

~Guana


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They walked through apple orchard in silence. When they were half way to Applebloom's home the filly heard growling. She jumped and asked in worried tone "Did ya hear that?"

Gabriel laughed quietly "Heh, yeah... It was my stomach. I'm hungry"

"So why won't ya take some apples?" She asked curiously. They were walking through orchard. Apples was everywhere.

Gabriel just shook his head "No, it would be stealing. Somepony worked hard taking care of this trees and get apples. I couldn't just take them"

Applebloom facehoofed. "Yeah we haven't time to talk. This orchard belongs to mah family. This means that it belongs to me too. So ya can take as much apples as you want" She said proudly.

The wolf looked at her surprised. "Really? It's huge. You have to have big family"

She placed her hoof under her chin like she was thinking. "Nah, just me, granny smith, mah sister Applejack and mah brother Big Mac. Granny Smith cannot work cuz she has problems with her hip. Ah cannot work yet cuz ah am too small" After the last sentence she become very sad.

Gabriel tried to comfort her "Don't worry, you won't be filly forever" He said smiling. Applebloom looked on him and returned the smile.

They were talking and eating apples all the way to house. When they walked to the end of the orchard they stopped. Applebloom turned to Gabriel and told him in serious tone: "Listen, other ponies may be afraid of ya, so we have to be careful". The wolf just nodded and they started walking to the barn.

When they walked inside Applebloom told Gabriel to follow her. On the other side of the barn was laying a pile of hay. She took it away and opened the hidden trapdoor. She looked inside the darkness of the room and sighed. Then she turned around and took old petroleum lamp. She lighted it and walked inside the hidden room, Gabriel following her.

They reached the floor of hidden room and Applebloom placed the lamp on the nearest table. When Gabriel looked around the room he saw photos of some ponies. On some of them he could saw Applebloom.

He turned around and walked to the table. He sat near Applebloom. She looked around and sighed "This is mah hidden room. Ah used to came here whenever ah get sad or angry to calm down. Ah don't use it now so ya can stay here as long as you want" she said with a smile "When ya are hungry just go up and take some apples from the barn".

Gabriel looked on the ground and said shyly "I haven't any money to pay for this"

Applebloom giggled "Don't be silly. Ya're mah friend you don't have to"

He looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you" He said as he hugged her.

She returned the hug and giggled again. After a few moments she walked to the ladder. She turned around again and informed "Ah'll came here in the mornin' 'kay?"

"Sure" He responded quickly. He was looking everywhere when he could. She giggled at his curiosity but he was too busy to notice. She turned to the ladder and go up. After closing the trapdoor she started walking home. When she came out of the barn she froze. She was looking directly in her sister's eyes.

"Whatcha doin' here in the middle of the night?"

Aplebloom gulped "Ah was... checking... the apples. Yeah checking apples. And ah checked 'em and they are alright" She said with a nervous grin.

Applejack shoot her one of her infamous stares.

"They are really alright and they are apples, red and green and..."

"Applebloom" Applejack told with a anger in her voice. Applebloom gulped again. "Don' lie. Ah wield the Element of Honesty, remember?"

She knew it was true. She couldn't lie to her. But she couldn't tell her about Gabriel.

Finally she spoke "Ah can't tell ya" She said quietly, looking on the ground "sorry".

Applejack was surprised with that answer. What could her little sister hiding? Why she didn't want to tell her? They were standing there for a moment, Applejack looking at her sister, Aplebloom looking at the ground.

Suddenly they heard a voice from the barn "Applebloom, are you still there?". The voice was very quiet but loud enough to be heard by both sisters.

Applebloom looked at Applejack with guilt in her eyes. The older asked "Who is there?". Little filly stayed quiet. She walked past her and asked again louder "Who is there?". Still no answer. She decided to check this. When she took a look inside the barn she gasped in horror. This reaction was quickly replaced by anger.

"What ya doin' here ya wild animal! If ya want to hurt mah family you have no luck cuz ah won't let ya do this!" She shouted with anger. Gabriel was too scared to run. He just stared at her with wide eyes.

Applejack growled and prepared to attack. When she was about to charge Applebloom jumped on her and hold her on the ground. She know she couldn't hold her for much time.

"Gabriel run!" She shouted to wolf. He was scared to death because of this sudden attack. He quickly get up and ran out of the barn.

Applebloom looked at her sister. Applejack was looking on her very surprised. The filly got off from her and sat on the ground. Her sister sat in front of her.

She looked up at the orange pony and met her very serious stare. She looked at the ground again.

After few moments Applejack said in very serious tone "I expect some explanations"

A/N

If you want me to turn Gabriel into a pony PM me or leave review. I didn't want do do this at first bur I think you should decide.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Applebloom was walking through Everfree Forest with her sister. She was looking around, searching for Gabriel. Applejack had a guilty expression on her face. Her head was hanging low. She felt awful about how she judged the wolf.

"Ah'm sorry" She told quietly.

Applebloom sighed. "You apologized 100 times. Ah told ya nothing happened. Ah understand that ya was afraid cuz he's a wolf, but ya shouldn't attack him"

Applejack felt even worse when she remembered how she tried to attack Gabriel. "Ah'm sorry... again"

Little filly sighed again "Just keep goin'. We have to find him before something bad happen to him"  
>Applejack looked at her little sister. She saw that she as worried about her friend. After a moment she started looking around. They were walking almost an hour when they saw a black creature under the tree.<p>

"Gabriel!" Applebloom shouted and galloped to the wolf. Half way to him she realized that he was sleeping. She smiled and walked slowly to him. She poked his head with her hoof. He just frowned. She poked his head again. He frowned again and muttered "5 more minutes"

Applebloom's smile grew wider. "Ah think ya should get up now". She said and giggled.

"Applebloom?" He muttered. He opened his eys and blinked a few times. When he saw that it was she he shouted "Applebloom!". He quickly get up and hugged her.

After a few seconds Gabriel broke the hug and started talking "What happened? Who was that mare? She was scary…"

Applebloom giggled and said "She is mah big sis Applejack. Ah told ya 'bout her. She was afraid that ya will attack somepony"

The wolf lowered his head and said quietly "So... I'm afraid I can't stay here anymore"

Applebloom placed her hoof on his shoulder "Don't worry. Ya can stay"  
>Gabriel looked at her surprised "I can?"<p>

When he told this Applejack came closer. He jumped in surprise and fear. When he saw expression on mare's face he calmed down a little. He sat on the grass. "H-hello" he said quietly. Applejack sat in front of him, still few meters away.

Applejack broke the silence. "Um… Ah came here to apologize. Ah know ah shouldn't judge ya. Will you forgive me?" She said looking at the ground. When she got no response she looked at Gabriel. He was smiling. When she smiled back at him he told "Of course".

They were all sitting for a few minutes. Applebloom looked at her sister and Gabriel. Finally she spoke. "Sooo… If ya buried the hatchet, can we go home? I'm hungry". They all laughed and got up.

On their way to Sweet Apple Acres Gabriel told Applejack his story. He told her how he was treated by family and friends, and why he escaped home. She was listening to him with wide eyes. Now she wanted kick herself for treating him like wild animal. He had hard past.

They walked all the distance in an hour. When they walked out of Everfree Forest they started walking to the Sweet Apple Acres through peripheries of Ponyville. It was morning so they had to be careful. If somepony notice Gabriel all town would started to chase him and it would be a huge problem.

Fortunately, they haven't meet anypony. Applejack thought the rest of ponies are in the marketplace in the centrum.

When they finally arrived to the Sweet Apple Acres they headed straight to home for breakfast. Applebloom and Gabriel sat in the dining room and started talking. Applejack walked to the kitchen. Her older brother already was there, preparing some sandwiches. AJ walked to him and told "Come here, Ah need to show ya somethin' ". Big Macintosh turned around and nodded. They walked to the door. Applejack opened the door quietly and pointed to the dining room.

Big Mac saw the wolf and started getting ready to attack, but then he saw that he was talking with his little sister. He was watching them for a moment. Then he turned to Applejack and gave her a puzzled look. She closed the door and walked to the table, her brother following her. She started preparing eggs for breakfast. Big Mac walked to the other side of the table and looked at his sister.

She stopped preparing breakfast and sighed. "Ah know what ya think. Ah felt the same when Ah saw him for the first time. Ah wanted to attack him". She looked up at her brother. He had a concerned expression on his face. AJ looked at the floor. She sighed and started talking again "Ah know somethin' 'bout him. We talked today a lot and Ah know he had a hard live. Gabriel and Applebloom are good friends. Ah think we should really help him" She said looking at the ground.

Big Macintosh sighed. They were sitting in silence a few minutes. Suddenly Big Mac spoke "We need to tell somepony". Applejack looked at him and nodded. She knew they can't keep it a secret forever. Somepony will finally find out.

"Ah'll tell somepony, but tomorrow" She told and got back to preparing food.

In the evening everypony was exhausted. Applebloom gone to her room and Applejack told Gabriel to follow her. They walked downstairs to the ground floor. AJ opened the door on the end of the corridor and let Gabriel inside. "This is our guest room. Ya can sleep here as long as ya want. If ya are hungry just go to the kitchen and make something."

Gabriel smiled. "Thank you" he said as he hugged her. She smiled back and turned away. When she was about to close the door she turned around and looked at the wolf. She closed the door and sighed.

"Tomorrow will be a long day…"

A/N

As you wished – I won't turn him into a pony. I hope you enjoyed. Also Happy New Year!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Applejack was laying in her bed. Her eyes were wide opened. Sun was rising, shining on her face. Normally she would wake up now but not today. She was awake till 2 AM because of her nightmare...

_She was standing in front of a huge crowd. There were all ponies from Ponyville. She was standing and looking at them. They were doing nothing. Everypony was silent.  
>She tried to talk but she couldn't. Her mouth wouldn't even move. Same thing with her legs. She didn't have control of her body.<br>She closed her eyes for a moment trying to concentrate. When she opened them she couldn't believe what she saw.  
>Everypony was dead. Organs and blood was everywhere. In front of her were laying her friends. She started to cry.<br>Suddenly she heard a maniacal laugh. From the dark on the other side of the crowd Gabriel walked out. He was all covered in blood. He started to walk towards her. She tried to run away but she couldn't move. When he was a few meters from her he stopped. They were looking at each other for some time. He was smiling like maniac all the time. He got up and took a step forward. Finally he said darkly "Your turn". Applejack didn't have time to even think about this. He jumped to her with his sharp like razor blades claws..._

In that moment she woke up.

It was time to go downstairs and start work. She knew that it was just a nightmare, but she was scared. She knew him a little, she talked with him. He seemed calm and shy, but he was a wolf. All of his race are extremely aggressive.

But he met Applebloom earlier, when she was alone and defenseless. If he wanted to attack, he would do it then. She calmed a little and decided to go eat breakfast. She got up, put her hat on and opened the door. As soon as she did it she felt delicious smell of apples feeling her nostrils.

She came downstairs and headed to the dining room. When she came in she saw that all table was covered in apple goodies. Apple frites, caramel apples, fried apples... Apple everything. Applejack walked to the table to examine this meal. In that moment Gabriel came out of the kitchen, carrying apple pie on his head. He was mumbling some song. He placet the pie on the table. When he noticed Applejack he jumped in surprise.

"Oh... Hello miss Applejack" He said shyly. "I thought that I should make a breakfast to thank you for letting me stay".

"Wow, you made THIS?" She said pointing at the table. He just nodded. "Thank ya" She smiled and stroked his head. He smiled back and they both sat.

Applejack decided to try caramel apples at first. They smelled really nice. When she took a bite her eyes widened. She had never ate that good apples. She swallowed and looked at Gabriel.

"These are GREAT! Where did ya learn how to cook?"

"Well..." He started blushing slightly "I was experimenting back at home. You see, I couldn't eat meat like others because of my teeth. They are not as sharp as other wolves. So I started cooking different meals from fruits and vegetables and.. This is it" He ended smiling.

'He can't eat meat' Applejack thought 'How could Ah forgot'. She looked at Gabriel. He was now eating some apple pie. She decided to take some more caramel apples and fried apples.

They were eating in silence. After a few minutes Applebloom walked inside the dining room.

"Hi everypony! Wow Applejack. Ya made these?" She asked looking at the table. AJ smiled and answered "Nope, It was Gabriel" She said pointing at him. He just waved to her, smiling shyly.

She trotted to the table. "Ah bet it tastes even better than it looks" she said and grabbed some apple fritters. Her reaction was the same as Applejack's. "Wow! How did ya learned cooking?"

When he was about to answer they heard a loud hit on the door and shouting 'I was first!-No, I was!'. Applebloom swallowed and said in a worried tone "Oh shoot. Ah forgot we are goin' crusadin' today"

Gabriel got up from his chair and asked curiously " You are going what?". When Applebloom was going to tell him the door shut open and the two crusaders galloped inside the dining room. Gabriel was standing on the other side of the room, watching the two fillies.

"Hi Applejack" They said in unison. Then the white unicorn with two-colored mane spoke "Hi Applebloom! Ready for today's crusading?". Applebloom didn't have time to answer Sweetie Belle's question. The 2nd filly, pegasus with orange fur and short purple mane said "Yeah! I have a few ideas! We could be Cutie Mark Crusaders Lumberjacks or..." she stopped and looked at Gabriel. The wolf blinked and gulped. The white unicorn looked in the same direction and shouted happily

"Applebloom! You didn't told us you have new dog. He's huge! What's his name?"

Applebloom looked at Sweetie Belle, then Scootaloo and finally at the wolf. He had a worried expression on his face. She wasn't sure what to say, so she decided to tell the truth.

"Well, actually he's not a dog and..."

"I'm Gabriel, nice to meet you two" he said with a weak smile. He wasn't sure how they will react. Nopony was. The two fillies looked ad Applebloom with puzzled look. She smiled nervously and finished "...and he's a wolf".

Two friends turned to Gabriel again. Scootaloo was first to speak, "Awesome!". Sweetie Belle was thinking for a moment with her hoof under her chin. Then she threw her hoof in the air and shouted "I know! You can go crusading with us!"

"I'm Scootaloo" The orange pony said.

"And I'm Sweetie Belle" The unicorn added.

Applebloom sighed in relief. Probably they didn't know what is wolf. She thought she shouldn't tell them now. Firstly they should know him better.

Gabriel smiled at them "Oh, you are Applebloom friends, the Cutie Mark Crusaders! She told me about you much. You must be very cool."

Scootaloo raised her head proudly and Sweetie Belle blushed slightly. Applebloom walked to her three friends. "So if ya know each other now, let's go crusadin'!" She proposed. The fillies raised their hooves shouting 'YAY!' and ran out of home. Gabriel ran behind them.

Applejack was watching all scene smiling. She finished breakfast and got up from her chair. "I can let them play free for one day. Nothin' will go wrong" She said a little worried and walked out of her home. She decided to tell Twilight first. She is smart and she surely will tell them what to do.

She didn't know yet, that leaving Crusaders And Gabriel without looking after them wasn't such a good idea...

A/N

Sooo… I will try to put some action here, in the 7th chapter. Hope you enjoyed.

And please leave a Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"He is WHAT?" Twilight asked in shock.

"A wolf" Applejack repeated calmly. She knew her friend will react like that. She's a bookworm and probably she knew everything about this race.

"How can you talk about is so calmly? He's a WOLF! Do you know what wolves eat?" She made a short pause to sound more scary "They eat MEAT!".

"Yeah, Ah know it sugarcube, but he don't eat it" She said. When she saw that her friend is looking at her curiously she continued "He can't. His teeth are not sharp. He can eat only vegetables and fruits"

Twilight looked at her confused. Applejack sighed and added "Twilight, he's 8 years old".  
>After hearing this she calmed down a little. She wasn't sure what to think about this. After a few minutes she finally spoke "Well... I think we should give him a chance". Applejack smiled. "But I think we should inform our friends. Especially Rarity. He's playing with her sister now and I'm sure she will be scared the most.<p>

AJ just nodded and they walked out of the library. Gathering all friends took them few hours. Their reactions were different. Fluttershy almost fainted and Pinkie was talking about welcome party. She didn't know what wolf is and she wasn't listening to Twilight's explanations. Waking up Rainbow Dash was the worst. She usually wake up around 2 PM.

It was almost noon when they started walking to the Rarity's house. They decided she should be informed the last. They knew she would run at the farm to took her sister away from Gabriel.

When they came from beside the corner they saw Rarity and some other pony talking. They recognized him as Hoity Toity. When they came closer they heard the end of their conversation: "Great, miss Rarity. I will contact you as soon as I get back to Cantrelot". And with this last words he turned away and walked to the center of a town.

Rarity was smiling brightly. She turned around and saw her 5 best friends. "Hello everypony. How may I help you?" she asked with very happy tone. Twilight walked to her.

"Rarity, we need to talk. You see..."

She started talking but she couldn't finish. They heard a loud shout in the distance. After a few second they saw the black creature running from behind the corner. It was running very quickly in their direction.

AJ recognized Gabriel from his white stripe from muzzle to chest. He was running very fast. She suddenly realized that he was carrying something. It was white and red and it looked like... A filly.

He stopped few meter in front of the group. They all gasped in shock. In front of them were standing a little wolf. His eyes were wide opened and he was breathing heavily.  
>On his back was laying a little unicorn filly. Her white fur was covered in blood and she was unconscious.<p>

"Sweetie Belle?" Rarity whispered, her voice was full of shock and fear.

The wolf's attention was concentrated on orange earth pony.

"Where... Is... Hospital..." He said between inhaling.

Applejack pointed west and explained "There, on the edge of the town". As soon as he heard that he started running towards direction Applejack pointed.

All the ponies were giving him surprised and scared looks, some of them were hiding in their homes, but he didn't care. Sweetie Belle needed help. When he thought about her he started running faster. He had to get to the hospital as fast as he could.

Suddenly he saw a group of ponies talking on in the middle of the road. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" He growled extremely loud. All of them turned to him and quickly jumped away.

After a minute of running he reached the end of the city. He was exhausted but he had to run, or Sweetie Belle would die. The Ponyville Clinic was almost hundred meters from them. He started running even faster right now.

Behind the desk was sitting very bored mare. Nopony came here today, as always. She sighed quietly. Suddenly she heard door crack open. She looked very curious and saw very unusual sight: a huge, weird dog carrying a bleeding filly. To her surprise the weird creature suddenly shouted "I need a doctor!".

She was shocked but she knew she had to help. She called for two nurses. She took Sweetie Belle with her magic and placed her on the stretcher. They all started to trot through the corridor, Gabriel was following them.

Suddenly Sweetie Belle opened her eyes. She looked around and saw the wolf. "Gabriel..." she whispered before passing out again.

Nurses walked inside the operation room with bleeding filly on stretches. When he wanted to go in one of the nurses stopped him. "Excuse me, but you must wait here" she said and closed the door.

He sat on the ground directly in front of the door to the operation room. He was breathing heavily and his heart was pounding fast in his chest. Sweetie Belle's blood was falling from his fur to the ground.

He heard the door opened on the other side of the corridor. He looked back and saw a group of ponies. One of them, the white unicorn mare was shaking. He sighed.

"Time to explain..."

A/N

Action! Blood! Suspense!

Please tell me what you think about this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"YOU!" Rainbow Dash shouted with anger in her voice.

Gabriel stood up ready for her attack. She raised in the air and started flying towards him. When she was very close to him he quickly dodged and Rainbow Dash crushed to the wall. She fell to the floor with very painful 'Ouch'. She stood up, shook her head and turned to the wolf again. She looked at him, her eyes was tearing.

She charged to him again. This time Gabriel wasn't so lucky and she caught him, pushing him to the ground. She was pressing her hoof against his throat.

"What you did to Sweetie Belle you MONSTER!" She shouted to him. He was suffocating thanks to Rainbow Dash. He was trying to catch a breath but he couldn't.

"Rainbow Dash!" Screamed somepony behind them. "Stop it! You're stifling him!"  
>Suddenly the blue pegasus with rainbow mane took her hoof away. He sat up and started couching.<p>

As soon as he sat he saw that he's floating in the air, surrounded by some weird light blue glow. The wolf haven't time to examine this. He was thrown against the wall, with very high speed. He hit it head first which caused unbelievable pain. A second later he hit the floor with his face.

Gabriel slowly sat on the floor. The world was spinning around. He tried to concentrate his sight and saw white unicorn mare walking up to him. Her horn started to glow and he was lifted in the air again. She faced him and said "Why did you attack my sister?". Her voice was full of anger and hate.

He shook his head and started to explain "No... You don't understand...".

He couldn't finish the sentence. He felt incredible pain in his head as soon as he hit the wall again, this time with more strength. He fell to the floor on his back and lay there, unable to move because of huge amount of pain.

The blue aura appeared around him, lifting him in the air for the third time. He closed his eyes expecting the next meeting with the hard wall.

Suddenly he heard the same voice calling again "Rarity! Are you insane? You're going to kill him!"

Second later the blue aura disappeared, and Gabriel fell on the floor. He decided to not get up this time.

He was laying there for a moment expecting a new attack, or at least shouting, but he heard nothing.  
>He turned his head and saw 5 ponies looking directly at him. He sat and started looking at the ground. There was an awkward silence between them. He raised his head and looked at the ponies. They were looking at him with anger. Two of them, blue pegasus and white unicorn, looked like they were ready to attack again. He turned to the only pony in the crowd that he knew: Applejack. She wasn't angry at him. It was look of... disbelieve.<p>

He sighed and spoke "I guess you want me to explain". They all nodded, not telling anything. The wolf looked at the ground and started talking "We were in Everfree Forest till morning. We were talking all the time about special talents, cutie marks and other, less important things. After 2 hours of walking and doing everything possible we reached ruins of some castle. They wanted to go there and become Cutie Mark Crusaders Archeologists.  
>We all went inside and started looking everywhere. Everyone walked in different direction. After about five minutes I heard a loud scream and ran in that direction.<p>

Sweetie Belle was laying near some tower. I ran towards her and I realized that she is unconscious.

She was bleeding so I decided I have to help her, so I took her from there and ran to Ponyville... You know the rest"

He finished and everypony stayed silent. He raised his head and saw that they weren't looking at him with hate anymore. They were looking at him sadly. Only Applejack was smiling slightly, and looking like she was proud of him.

Suddenly, the rainbow-maned pony spoke "I'm sorry that I called you a monster... And attacked you... It was stupid. Heh..." She ended, smiling nervously. He smiled back at her. Everypony was looking at the white unicorn mare. He realized that her name was Rarity. She was looking at the ground, sobbing quietly. Gabriel felt compassion for her. He wondered what he would feel when he has a sister and she would get hurt.

He came closer and hugged her. At first she was scared but she returned the hug.

All other ponies was watching the scene with smiles. Rarity was crying into Gabriel's shoulder. Her tears were mixing with her sisters blood. "I'm... Sorry..." Rarity said between sobs. "It's okay" He tried to comfort her. After short moment in changed into group hug. They were like this for a few seconds, and all ponies stepped back... almost all. Rarity was still hugging Gabriel and crying quietly.  
>"Thank you... for saving my sister.. if you wasn't there..." she was speaking quietly. Her crying become louder.<p>

Minute later she broke the hug and sat in front of everypony, looking at the floor. They were sitting in silence, waiting for the doctor. By the time the white unicorn calmed down. Half hour of waiting in complete silence and the door to the operation room opened.

Rarity quickly ran to the doctor and pinned him to the wall. "Where is she? Can I talk to her? Is she going to be alright? Tell me!" She almost shouted at him at the moment. He gently pushed her away and looked at her. "Are you her family?" He asked calmly. "Why of course I am. I am her sister!" She said a little indignant "What's wrong with her?"

"It's not serious injury. She has a couple of bruises and she hit her head pretty hard, but she's conscious. If she wouldn't be bring here so quick, she would bleed out to death. She can go home but tomorrow. She have to stay here on observation" He explained to her, and she sighed in relief. The doctor continued "Are you Rarity?".

"Yes I am" She answered a little curious.

"She wants to see you now, and somepony named Garbel" He laughed a little at the name. "It's 'Gabriel' " The wolf said with a little anger in his voice. The doctor looked at him and immediately stopped laughing. He couched and turned around "Follow me".

They walked behind him to the operation room. On the table was sitting Sweetie Belle, who was examined by a nurse. When nurse walked to the table, a little filly turned to her guests. She smiled at them. "Hello" She told weakly.

Her head was covered with bandages, same thing with her left foreleg. A few bruises was visible on her left flank and her back, but they weren't bleeding anymore.

Rarity trotted to her and gave her a hug. She started crying again. "Sweetie Belle! I was so worried about you!" she cried out. Her little sister hugged her back. "I know. But I'm alright, thanks to Gabriel" She smiled at her black friend. Rarity turned to him and hugged him again. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" She cried out.

When she broke the hug Gabriel asked Sweetie Belle "But why did you fell from there?". Her big sister turned to her with the same curious look as Gabriel.

"Well I was a little bored so I started to walk on the banister on the balcony. Then I heard a noise from inside of the room. I turned my head to see what it was and I lost my balance. The last thing I remember is that pair of big brown eyes. Then I fell down and hit the ground very hard"

He was looking at her very confused. "But... It couldn't be me. I was in another part of the castle when it happened!" He told louder than he wanted to.

Sweetie Belle shook her head "I know it wasn't you. This eyes was very similar to yours but... They were different. They were full of anger and... hate".

He looked at her in disbelieve. Then the doctor walked in and informed that Sweetie Belle have to rest.

They walked out of the room. Gabriel was looking at the ground very confused. 'Who could it be?' he was thinking all the time.

But he had bigger problem. Outside the clinic gathered a small crowd of ponies, curious about him.

A/N

This is the longest chapter so far – 1562 words.

And thanks to **Kirbysamful** who gave me the idea to add Gabriel's father to my story ( Yes, it was his eyes :P ). He will appear in later chapters.

And, as always, please Read and Review :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As soon as they walked in the main corridor their friends ran to them.

"What's with her? Is she going to be alright?" Asked Twilight. Rarity smiled and answered "Yes my dear, she just has a few bruises, thanks to Gabriel" She said stroking his head. He blushed in embarrassment.

"Ah'm afraid we have another problem here" Said Applejack who was standing near the window. The rest of ponies and the wolf walked up to her and looked through the window. They saw big crowd of ponies outside the Ponyville Clinic.

Gabriel stepped back and sat on the floor. He was very afraid of them. They all saw him running through town with bleeding Sweetie Belle on his back. What if they are waiting for him? And they want to hurt him? He didn't know what to do. Applejack stand in front of him. He raised his head and looked at her. She was afraid as much as he was. They were looking at each other for a moment. Finally AJ spoke "Ah think we need to go out". The wolf looked at the ground "What if they want to hurt me?" He asked a little scared. She smiled and answered calmly "Don't worry, they won't do anythin' to ya as long as we're here".

All ponies stood up and walked to the main door. Gabriel quickly got up and ran to them. "Wait! What we're going to say them?" He asked. He was really afraid of the crowd. Applejack turned her head to him and said with a smile "The truth" and she opened the door.

All whispers stopped when the 6 ponies and the wolf walked out of clinic. Everypony's eyes were on Gabriel. He gulped and sat down near Applejack. Twilight stood up and took a few steps forward.

"Listen everypony! As you already noticed, we have guest in Ponyville, but he's not a pony" She said to the crowd. "He's a wolf". Some ponies gasped and others started to whisper again. Twilight continued. "But we already know he's friendly. He's also shy and kind. Some of you saw him today running through town with hurt pony. She had an accident and he brought her here. He ran from old ruins in Everfree Forest to the clinic in a few minutes. If he wasn't there, she would die. Ponies, meet Gabriel, our new hero!"

Gabriel looked at her with surprised look. He was a hero? Before he could say anything he heard shouting. He turned to the crowd and saw ponies clapping their hooves and cheering for him. He smiled and blushed from embarrassment.

Few minutes later the cheering died down. Ponies were walking to him and were asking many questions. He could answer only a few when somepony grabbed him and lifted in the air. At first he was scared but when he looked up and saw Pegasus mare with rainbow mane he calmed down.

She looked down at him and said "You will talk with them later kiddo. We have more important things to do now" She smiled at him. He smiled back and quickly answered "Okay".

They were flying few hundred meters above the city. It was something new to him. He has never flied before, and he never saw flying creature except of birds. Of course, he saw a manticore a few times, but only when the rest of the pack were killing it.

After a couple of minutes they started to go down. They were going very fast and it scared Gabriel. He looked up to check if the mare is conscious. She was smiling wildly. He sighed in relief: It was planned. When they were couple of meter above the ground they stopped immediately.  
>Gabriel stood on the ground smiling widely. "It was AWESOME!" He shouted very happily. Rainbow Dash smiled at him "Heh, Thanks. Now let's go inside".<p>

He looked behind and saw something amazing - a gigantic tree house. He was looking at it with awe when he heard a voice calling him "Hey Gabriel! Are you coming?" He looked below and saw Rainbow Dash standing in the door. Gabriel just nodded and followed her.

When he walked inside he saw the rest of the group sitting near the table. Rainbow maned Pegasus sit next to them and Applejack pointed a chair next to her. He walked to it and sat there.

They were sitting in silence for a moment.

Finally the purple unicorn spoke "So, Gabriel, we need to talk, but firstly I want you to know our names. I'm Twilight Sparkle". She looked at the pony next to her. It was a yellow Pegasus mare with long, pink mane. "I... I'm Fluttershy" She told very quiet, but loud enough to hear it. The next was Rarity "I am Rarity, but you already know this" she said and smiled at him. "And I'm Rainbow Dash!" said the blue Pegasus mare. She flew in the air and continued "The coolest, the fastest and the most awesome pony in all of Equestria!" She made a few tricks and landed on her chair, proud of her little performance.

Gabriel looked at the next pony. She was an earth pony with pink coat and pink mane, which was looking like cotton candy. She was looking like she was holding her breath all the time. Suddenly she opened her mouth and started talking very fast. Because of this speed, Gabriel could only hear a few words: 'Pinkie', 'Party' and 'Oatmeal'. He guessed that her name is Pinkie because 'Oatmeal' would be strange name for a pony.

"And ya already know me" Said Applejack. They both smiled.

Another moment of silence and Twilight broke the silence "Listen, Applejack told us your story. Because of it I think we cannot order you to go back home. I thought it would be a problem with keeping you a secret, but all town already know about you. And they like you. Now, when they accepted you I think you can stay here in Ponyville. Applejack already agreed that you can live in Sweet Apple Acres" She finished, smiling.

Gabriel was looking at her with wide eyes. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He looked at Applejack – she was smiling at him. He smiled wildly and hugged her shouting "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" .

Suddenly Pinkie gasped loudly and ran out of the room. Gabriel looked in the direction she just ran with puzzled look. He looked back at everypony. "What was that?" He asked curiously. They all laughed and got up from their seats. "Ya will see" Applejack answered his question. He just shrugged and started following them.

When they walked out of tree-house, Rainbow Dash flew up and shouted "To the Sugarcube Corner!"

A/N

Yeah, this chapter was very nice to write.

Thank you all for reading my story! You are awesome :)

Also, R&R please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

As they were walking through town Gabriel noticed that nopony was around. All town was empty. He looked at Applejack with puzzled look. She looked down at him and smiled. Without saying a word they continued walking.

He was very curious about this situation, but he decided not to ask. AJ told him that he will see, so he waited.

After another couple of minutes they reached some weird looking building. It looked like it was made from gingerbread. All lights were off, but doors was slightly opened. They walked to them and stopped.

Gabriel looked at them with puzzled look. Something was wrong here. She then looked on the ponies. Twilight giggled. "Come on, go inside" She said to him with a smile. He didn't know what's going on, but he trusted them. He walked slowly to the door and pushed them.

Inside of the room was dark. He looked back at the ponies. In that moment Rainbow Dash landed near them and gestured him to go further. He then turned back to face the darkness of the room. He gulped and took a step forward.

In that moment lights flashed, blinding him a little. He heard a loud shout "Surprise!". He blinked a few times, and looked around. There were all ponies he met before. He smiled brightly and took another few steps forward. Suddenly the music started to play and everypony started to dance. Some of them walked up to him to ask him a few questions.

He answered a few of them when suddenly Pinkie appeared from nowhere, just in front of him. The music was too loud and she was talking too fast for him to understand. He was just looking at her with puzzled look. She ran away for a second and got back with a piece of cake for him. He took it saying a quick "Thanks". With a blink of an eye she disappeared. He looked around and saw her talking with some ponies on the other side of the room.

Gabriel looked around searching for somepony he knows. He quickly saw Rainbow Dash sitting on a couch near the window. He decided to talk to her, since he didn't know what's going on. When he sat next to her she looked at him and asked with a smile "Hey kiddo. What's up?".

He looked at her with puzzled look. "I have a question" He said to her. "Hmmm?" She asked him with mouth full of cake. "What is going on here?" . She swallowed and started talking "Well, Pinkie love parties and she's throwing them any time she get an occasion. So when she heard you stay here, in Ponyville, she threw you a party" She ended with a smile.

He was sitting there, thinking about what he just heard. A _party_ for _him._ Then he smiled brightly "It's awesome!". Rainbow dash giggled "Yeah, yeah. Now go find your friends and have fun".

Gabriel jumped from the couch and started walking through the room. He hoped to find Cutie Mark Crusaders. Then he remembered – Sweetie Belle was in the hospital. He continued searching anyway. He could always talk with Applebloom or Scootaloo.

The wolf stopped suddenly when he heard the familiar voice calling him. He looked around and saw that Applebloom was waving to him. He smiled and ran to her. While he was running he saw that near here was standing Scootaloo, and next to her…

" Sweetie Belle?" He asked as soon as he reached them "I thought that you'll go out tomorrow". "Yeah, I know" She answered "But they saw that everything is OK and they let me go" She ended with wide smile.

The rest of the evening they were talking, playing and eating. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were trying everything to get their cutie marks. They were eating, throwing food (not many ponies was happy with that), popping balloons and much more.

The party ended in the late evening. Gabriel, Applebloom and Applejack were going to the Sweet Apple Acres. The two were too exhausted to play, so they were just walking in silence. Applejack was yet full of energy.

Half way to the apple orchard Gabriel heard a move in the bushes near the road. He stopped and looked in that direction. Nothing moved in there so he started walking again. He had to ran a little to catch up with the others.

As they were walking, Gabriel had the feeling that somepony is watching them all the time. He was stopping and looking around, but he saw nothing but bushes and trees. 'Maybe it's because of fatigue' He thought. He decided to ignore this feeling the rest of way to the Sweet Apple Acres.

Fifteen minutes later they finally reached the house. Applebloom gone upstairs saying quick "Goodnight". Applejack stayed a while on the ground floor to drink some apple juice before sleep. Gabriel decided he would drink some too. AJ finished her bottle faster. She stroked his head saying "Goodnight Gabriel" She smiled, turned back and walked upstairs to her room.

The wolf finished his juice and decided he will go to sleep too. He walked in _his_ room and lay on _his _bed. He smiled as he thought about it. They said that he can stay here, in Sweet Apple Acres, and he don't have to go back to his home in Everfree Forest. Now this was his home. He lay his head on the pillow and quickly fall asleep.

A/N

New episode – cool. And Granny Smith is best pony :D

This is 10 Chapter, and I think one of the last. I will make something brutal on the end.

Hope you enjoyed :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Gabriel woke early in the morning. He looked through the window. Sun raised about half an hour ago. He got up from bed and made the bed. He sat for a while, thinking. The ponies accepted him, they allowed him to stay here, they threw a party for min... This place was awesome. He smiled at the thought and walked to the door.

As soon as he opened them, he saw Applebloom walking in this direction. He smiled at her "Hello!". She smiled back and said "Hi, Ah was about to wake you up. It's breakfast". He nodded and started following her to the dining room.

When they walked in Applejack greeted them with a smile. "Hi there! Big Macintosh took Granny Smith to the doctor and they won't be back till afternoon. Looks like mah duties has been doubled" She said sadly and sighed.

The two friends looked at each other for a while. Then they looked at Applejack, and Applebloom said "Don't worry sis, we'll help ya". AJ looked at them and smiled "Thanks".

They ate breakfast laughing and talking about yesterday's party in Sugarcube Corner.

After that, they walked out of home and headed to the apple orchard. On the way Applejack explained everything to Gabriel "…and then ya just carry the baskets with apples to the barn. But when ya have long distance to walk, ya can use a cart". He nodded "Yeah, I understand, but…" He looked at the ground. "What is it sugarcube?" she asked him with a little worried tone. "Oh, it's nothing, it's just… I can't do apple bucking. I can put apples in the baskets and carry them, but only this". He looked up at her and saw her puzzled look. "Ponies have strong legs and hooves, I haven't. My body is adapted for running and hunting" He explained to her.

She smiled at him and stroked his head playfully. "Don't ya worry 'bout that" She said with a smile "Ah will buck trees, an' ya with mah sis will carry them, 'kay?". He smiled and jumped in joy "Yeah!"

They were working a few hours. There wasn't much work with carrying baskets – they were working a couple hundred meters from barn. When it was a lunch time they took a brake and sit under the tree. Applebloom and Gabriel were exhausted from running all the time with baskets full of apples. AJ looked like she wasn't doing nothing. The brake lasted for 5 more minutes and they backed to work.

It was almost 15 when Applejack bucked last tree and said "Okay kids, we finished for today". They both looked at each other proudly. It was really hard work for them, but they made it!

They started walking towards the home to eat something and get some rest. When they were half way to the house Rainbow Dash landed in front of them.

She was very scared and she was shaking. Gabriel was surprised to see her like this. From what he saw and what Scootaloo told him, she was very brave. Few second later Applejack trotted to them. She looked at Rainbow and her expression changed in a blink of an eye. She was visibly scared right now, maybe even more than her friend.

He was about to ask her about it but Rainbow Dash interrupted "Fast… There is... Another wolves…" She said between inhaling. Then she flew away.

They looked at each other for a moment, with wide eyes. There was no time to talk about it. Within a second they was running through town, following Rainbow Dash.

Another wolves… this can't be good

A/N

Well, this is really short – 600 words but I promise next chapter will be longer…

Also, next chapter will be the last…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

As they were running to the town Gabriel could only think about who were this other wolves. Couple times he had to run faster to catch up with the others. No matter whom will it be, it meant trouble. He never met wolves like him. Every one of them was the same: aggressive, brutal and they had no mercy.

It was the worst. What if they hurt somepony? Or even kill? At this thought he started to run faster. He couldn't let it happen. Yesterday he get such a good opinion and now, other wolves came to destroy everything.

Applebloom and her sister gave him surprised looks when he ran past them with unbelievable speed. He didn't care about anything right now, he had to stop them. He already knows the way to town so he could concentrate on running.

Couple seconds later he saw the town in the distance. 'Finally' he thought. Even there, in such distance, he could hear shouts of fear and pain.

The wolf continued running. He didn't feel fear or sorrow right now. Only anger. Gabriel ran into town. There wasn't anypony, but he could still hear screams. Screams and laughs...

He growled in anger and started running to the town's center. On his way he passed a few homes with broken windows. Every second he get closer to his purpose.

'Only few more meters' he thought. The last turn and he'll be at the center.  
>Gabriel was frightened from what he saw. A few ponies were lying on the ground, bleeding. Some of them were unconscious. He was worried about them but he saw that nurses were running in this direction.<p>

He looked up to see who done this. He saw three wolves chasing frightened ponies and laughing loudly. His expression quickly changed from fear to anger.

Gabriel started running towards them. When he was couple meters from them he could finally see them correctly. There were two grey wolves in silver armor and one black wolf. He had white stripe from muzzle to chest and another running directly in the middle f his head. The grey ones were holding a pony, who was trying to run away from them. Gabriel recognized her as Cheerlie, the teacher from Ponyville School.

They were both laughing. Black wolf, which was bigger than them, was walking slowly in that direction, laughing at the scared pony.

Gabriel stopped few meters behind him. "Stop it!" he shouted to them. The black wolf stopped. Then he gestured the two others to let her go.

He smiled and turned around. "Well, well, well..." he said "Here you are Gabriel". The little wolf didn't say anything. "You've been on your vacation long enough, son" he continued "Now let's go home". He turned around and started walking.

Gabriel didn't move. His father turned around and his smile disappeared. "I said go home!" he shouted. "No" Gabriel said. He was looking at his father with hate in his eyes. "What did you said?" he asked very angry. It was first time his son didn't listen to him. "I said NO!" The little wolf shouted. "I won't go back there! Here I have better life!"

Gabriel's father was surprised by his answer. He was now looking at his son with anger. "Son, I'm disappointed" he said "Your behavior is huge dishonor for our family".

Gabriel didn't even blink. "I don't care" he answered simply.

His father growled in anger. "That's enough!" He shouted at his son "You're no longer a part of a royal family!"

Gabriel was still standing there with pure hate in his eyes. "I. Don't. Care." he said with clenched teeth.

It was too much for his father. He growled again and shouted "Guards! Kill him!" As soon as he told it, the two grey wolves started running towards him. He prepared to defend himself but he didn't have to. Both guards were surrounded by light blue glow and lifted in the air. Gabriel looked back and saw Rarity smiling at him, her horn was glowing. He smiled back at her and looked back at his father, who was now watching his guards hit the nearby wall.

They got up slowly and ran to Gabriel's father. They both sat near him. "What are you doing!" he shouted at them "Attack again!"

They looked at each other and attacked Gabriel again. At least they tried.

Suddenly Applejack ran in front of the wolf and kicked him directly in the face. He flew few meters and fell to the ground, unconscious. At the same moment Rainbow Dash attacked the 2nd guard from the air. He didn't even have time to react. She got up from him, leaving him unconscious, and landed next to Gabriel and Applejack. Soon Rarity joined them, and after her rest of the main six.  
>Gabriel looked at them. They were smiling at him.<p>

Then he looked back. His eyes widened in surprise. He saw pretty big crowd standing behind him. He recognized many ponies he met at the party. In the front of them were standing Cutie Mark Crusaders. They were smiling friendly at him.

Gabriel looked at his father. He was standing there with wide eyes. In the blink of an eye his expression changed to anger.

"It's not over yet!" he shouted and started running towards his son. Gabriel didn't have much time to react. He got up and started running towards his father. When they were very close Gabriel decided to attack. He jumped and aimed his attack directly in his father's face. Everypony hold their breaths. Time slowed down. The little wolf thwacked his paw.

…

They were standing back to back for a moment. Suddenly Gabriel's father fell on the ground unconscious. The little wolf looked at his right paw. It was covered in blood. He widened his eyes in surprise and looked at his father. He was lying on the ground with 3 deep cuts across his face.  
>He was looking at him for a moment, unable to say anything. Everypony was silent. They were worried for Gabriel.<p>

Suddenly he smiled wildly. "Did you see that?" he shouted happily.

In that moment everypony started shouting and cheering. The main six trotted up to him and pulled him into a group hug. After a minute they broke a hug and looked at the other wolves.

Twilight walked up to Gabriel's father. She closed her eyes to concentrate and her horn started to glow. Everypony was blinded for a moment. When Gabriel opened his eyes he saw that his father and the guards were gone.

He gave Twilight a puzzled look. "I sent them to Everfree Forest. I'm sure they'll find the way home" she answered.

Applejack stroked Gabriel's head. "Looks like Ponyville is save now" she said smiling kindly.  
>Suddenly Pinkie Pie gasped and ran somewhere. Gabriel looked at everypony. "I think I know what this means" he said with a smile. They all laughed and started walking to the Sugarcube Corner. Except for Gabriel.<p>

He was standing there looking at the place when his father was lying.

He heard somepony calling him. He looked up."Gabriel! Are you coming?" asked Applejack. Next to her was standing Applebloom, they both smiling at him. He smiled back and ran to them. To his new family.

**KONIEC**

A/N

Hello everyone!

This is the end of "Unexpected guest". I want to thank you all for reading my story, and for all this support! You have no idea how happy you made me :) I just want to hug you all right now *BroHug*. I dunno what to say… You're all AWESOME /)^3^(\

Sequel? – I don't know yet…

See you next time!

**~Guana**


	13. Sequel

Ok guys, I want to make a sequel to this story. This time I'll do my best to keep my new story interesting. I know that one sequel "In The Sky" was boooring, but give me a chance :D

Now I want you to tell me what do you want me to do in the sequel. I've got a few ideas:

Gabriel leaves Ponyville because he feels like he don't belong there.

Gabriel becomes aggressive. His natural instinct makes itself felt.

So PM me what do you want to see in my second story. I would be grateful.

Yours truly,

Guana


End file.
